Solar, Taurus and Rigar
'Solar, Taurus and Rigar '''are space cadets and supporting characters in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. They are a trio of space cadets who serve as the best friends of Commander Vulcan and assists him with keeping peace in the galaxy. Background Solar, Taurus, and Rigar posed as the best friends Commander Vulcan in high school. They served as loyal assistants to Vulcan when he wanted to help and protect innocent space creatures. Along with Palladon, Solar, Taurus, and Rigar knew that Vulcan would do much better as emperor of the galaxy. However, Vulcan's jealous arch-rival, Turmoil wanted to prevent him from becoming emperor of the galaxy. She secretly murdered two of his candidates. With them dead, Turmoil was automatically elected Empress of the galaxy. Luckily, Solar, Taurus, and Rigar were still loyal to Commander Vulcan and still supported him when he wanted to protect the galaxy. Personality Solar, Taurus, and Rigar share different personalities but what's similar about them is that they always be there to help the innocence when they are needed. They all enjoy helping and protecting space creatures and humans. The space cadets can act rambunctious, reckless, immature, and impulsive on occasions. Solar is the leader of the group. He's the calmest of the group but he gets startled very easily but he has his friends' best interests at heart. He mostly has a mature personality and takes his duties seriously. When he's hanging out with his friends, he becomes laid-back and playful. Solar is also shown to be a wise space cadet just like his boss, Commander Vulcan. He holds no prejudice against any space creatures or humans. Unlike Taurus and Rigar, Solar thinks things through. However, he can be as clumsy and reckless as them. Taurus can be self-centered and inconsiderate at times. When he's on a mission, he can sometimes goof off when he barely got started. But if the mission is urgent, he'll do everything he can to accomplish it. Taurus is also a bit of a coward because there can be sometimes when a villain threatens him, he'll yelp and hide behind Rigar's back. He does show a good heart towards his friends and loves them very much. Rigar is a caring, fun-loving, and open-minded character who often displays his childish, naive, and jovial behavior which can sometimes be a symbol of his stupidity. But Rigar is smarter than he looks and on occasions he might know how to solve a problem but he'll just forget his thought. Rigar's forgetfulness can be an interference to his intelligence and wisdom. Aside from Solar, Rigar can act maturer than Taurus. Rigar can be the loyalist to Vulcan, Hugo, or anyone he encounters in an episode. Physical appearance Solar, Taurus, and Rigar are different jungle animals wearing lime and white spacesuits which give them the ability to fly and shoot lasers. Solar is a golden lion. Taurus is a meerkat. Rigar is a warthog. Appearances Space Adventure Solar, Taurus, and Rigar are seen after Turmoil's death. Hugo and the gang are transported into Commander Vulcan's ship. According to Vulcan, Solar, Taurus, and Rigar have picked up transmissions from Earth saying that Hugo has saved Earth from villains in the past. They were proud of Hugo and they subsequently went to Hugo's party along with the others. The Nature Dragon: The Series Solar, Taurus, and Rigar will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Trivia * Solar, Taurus, and Rigar's spacesuits are similar to Buzz Lightyear's from the Toy Story franchise. Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Lions Category:Meerkats Category:Royalty Category:Character groups Category:Warthogs Category:Animated characters Category:Character trios Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Mentors Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pilots Category:Servants Category:Jungle animals